Forgotten Planets and New Allies
Main Corridor A narrow white corridor with gray deck plating, imbedded light panels in the ceiling, and rows of plasteel modules affixed to the bulkhead. Hatchways lead to the bridge and engineering. Ladders lead to the gunnery turrets, above and below. ---- Tue Oct 28 21:09:42 2494 Contents: Exits: Jedi Trainee Heller ES Engineering And Systems Scarred Kash Narr VT Ventral Gunnery Turret DT Dorsal Gunnery Turret HB Hangar Bay BR Bridge Vordoth has arrived. Praloth steps into the main corridor, this time with a sidearm worn on his hip, and being flanked by a pair of mouse droids. He is carrying a PDA, and frowning as he reads it. Looking to where Heller and Kash are, he merely says "C'mon, it's time for you two to see our planet." Kash Narr hmms, turning his head, then nodding slightly. He stands and looks back to Heller, mainly to see how she is doing. Vordoth wanders out from the hanger bay, wiping his hands, he looks to Heller as he walk over to join Praloth, "Those are horrible legs..I might be able to dig something better up for you. The connections will be there, i'm not good with flesh. But I may be able to replace them." He hikes his belt, looking between the two ex-prisoners, then to Praloth. Heller has been meditating, for the most part. Her eyes open at Praloth's words and at Vordoth's, she looks over to the speaker, nodding, "I did not choose them, trust me. The Empire did...and, I believe, they installed them with an intent to cause as much pain as possible." She smiles wryly, "That or they're hiring very cheap, very bad doctors...which I find somewhat hard to believe, to be honest." Praloth cocks his head in Vordoth's direction as the other human speaks. "I'm sure the young lady would 'preciate anythin' of higher quality that you can dig up. We're not running low on droid parts anytime soon, I know that." he says with a light grin. Turning back to the ex-prisoners, he offers them both a smile. "C'mon, the sooner you two get to see why we do what we do, the sooner we can get you back t' civilization." Kash Narr flicks his ears, then stretches, "I see. I think I might have a way to reach some of those I have met. Well, its a long shot, but I think it might work." He looks back at Vordoth, giving him a blank look, and then back at Heller, and shrugs, For the flesh part, perhaps Rikal on Tatooine can help. He helped La." Vordoth hmms, then nods with a sigh, "If they cause you pain..then they've interfaced the connections wrong..I won't mess around with it. You'd be best to seek a good cyberneticist once you get on your way, though." He turns to the ships ramp, wandering down. Heller nods quietly, saying nothing. She stands slowly, a grimace of pain crossing her face for a few moments. She nods to Kash, "Perhaps." Praloth begins moving towards the disembarkation point, hands clasping behind his back as he silently moves towards the surface of the planet that Kash saw last night. "Mr. Kash, if you wouldn't mind giving Miss Heller the skinny of what I told ya last night... we can begin the short tour." Kash Narr hmmms, then nods, following. "It seems we have been rescued by a group of rebels, but not the rebels of the usual sort. There planet was used by the Empire for the raw materials it possed, and was subsequiently destroyed. They are fighting for what they have lost, and if they can get enough help, to overthrow the Empire." Vordoth makes no comment, just follows Praloth, down the ramp and off the corvette, assuming the prisoners are following. The droids are here in any case. Heller follows after the others, calmly. She nods slightly at the explanation, saying nothing for now. Kash Narr has left. Heller has left. Vordoth has left. Landing Pad - ---- Not much is left to show that this was once the landing area for a major city. Piles of rubble are scattered over the pad, only a few spaces have been cleared enough for ships to land safely. A couple of Z-95 hulls complete with large blaster holes punched through them sit off to the side, near the crumbling control tower, stripped of all useful parts and rusting slowly. A long, low building, its roof mostly intact sits off at the edge of the pad, the desolate city visible on the other side. ---- Tue Oct 28 21:40:23 2494 Contents: Exits: Droid Engineer Vordoth Customs Jedi Trainee Heller Scarred Kash Narr Praloth stops as he reaches the bottom of the ramp, turning to Kash Narr. "Can you tell me more of these 'Jedi' that you told me about earlier?" he asks simply. Without waiting for an answer, he begins walking at a steady pace towards the customs building. "After the Empire was done with our planet, they left us in ruins." he motions to the Z-95 hulls. "What few ships we had left weren't spaceworthy, but we've managed to scrape together enough spare parts to make what we did have into good fighting machines." he says almost proudly. Heller walks after the others, saying softly, "I could tell you more, although I would have to know what exactly you were talking about.." She nods, "You have done quite well. I can think of many who would not have been as successful in your situation." Kash Narr glances at Heller, and then shakes his head slightly, "That is not my story. I have only a glimpse of what the Jedi are. I was looking for them again when I was captured." He follows, falling in next to Heller, "I think he is searchingt the Jedi's goals, and if they are close to the same as his, to perhaps gain an alliance Heller. The others that helped me after I left Tatooine think of the Jedi more as terrorists, and I disagreed. They also might seek an alliance." Vordoth shakes his head slowly, "This is barely half of it." With that he falls silent, just following along, hands shoved into his pockets. Customs - ---- Once the customs station for arriving or departing space travel, this building is as desolate as the rest of the city, the gutted shells of scanners sit beside two long wooden desks, where the customs officers once sat, the only item left alone is a sign, hanging crooked, and barely legible, 'Welcome to Ornath, please read the customs laws following, and declare all listed items. Blasters are to be checked with customs.' the customs portion of the sign has faded beyond readable. This building is mostly intact, and a few areas show signs that it was once occupied, a pile of slowly decaying blankets, a couple of empty tins of food rusting beside them sits underneath the wooden protection of one of the desks, similar little nests, all old, dot the floor of the building. ---- Tue Oct 28 21:48:31 2494 Contents: Exits: Landing Pad Main Square Kash Narr arrives from Landing Pad Kash Narr has arrived. Vordoth arrives from Landing Pad Vordoth has arrived. Heller arrives from Landing Pad Heller has arrived. Praloth nods slowly to the pair as he walks through the customs area, a look of disgust coming to his older face. "Well, go ahead and tell me." he says softly. "One of you two." Heller nods calmly, "What exactly is it you wish to know about the Jedi Order?" She continues to move after the others, the calm of a Jedi surrounding her. Kash Narr wiggles his ears once, then frowns as he glances around. "Do you know what a Sith is General?" he asks suddenly, his mind seeking the ground on which to explain what he knows. Vordoth just walks along silently, scanning the ruined building with a faint frown. Head shaking slowly as he walks. Main Square - ---- A paved square, short brown weeds pushing their way up through the stone, surrounded by buildings in various states of decay, is all that is left of the main square of this city. A stone fountain, set in the center of the area has long since stopped flowing, the centerpiece, a blocky space transport has collapsed into the bowl at the base, and sits in two pieces there. Streets lead off the square like spokes, heading into other areas of the city. ---- Tue Oct 28 21:54:51 2494 Contents: Exits: Government District Residential Area Customs Park Kash Narr arrives from Customs Kash Narr has arrived. Vordoth arrives from Customs Vordoth has arrived. Heller arrives from Customs Heller has arrived. Heller awaits an answer to her question, silent and calm as she looks around her. That calm seems a bit shaken, however, as she sees the damage done to the planet. Praloth thinks for a little bit. "Nope, I don't know what a Jedi is, or anything like that. Much less this 'Sith'. Is that a kind of Jedi?" he asks curiously, walking through the deserted main square and heading towards the park. Kash Narr nods slightly, "My people have legends about monsters called the Sith. Monsters that are able to kill without hesitation, and can take out whole packs without stopping for a breath. It is often used to scare bad pups into behaving, else the Sith might get him." He rubs a burned spot on his arm, "Unfortunately, the Sith exist. And the Jedi are their mirror image, the good, where the Sith are bad. Luck said the Emporer is a Sith. I believe that one of their goals, is to rid the world of this Sith and his apprentices." Vordoth tilts his head as he regards the Shistavanen sideways. Sith, Jedi, good bad and evil..fun. Heller nods, "We do seek to rid the galaxy of the Sith, yes. They have unbalanced the Force." She sighs softly, "The Sith are the opposite of the Jedi, using the Dark Side of the Force and giving into their anger, hatred and fear." Recreational Park - ---- Little more than a flat open area, with a few tree stumps and wooden benches scattered around, now. The central area of the park is taken up by a modular durasteel building, covered in scrawled writing, with the odd panel torn off, leaving a gaping hole in the exterior. An Imperial Outpost, still in excellent condition despite the vandalism it has received. A winding path leaves the park, and the city, heading up into the surrounding hills, brown and barren. ---- Tue Oct 28 22:08:38 2494 Contents: Exits: Main Square Imperial Outpost Winding Trail Kash Narr arrives from Main Square Kash Narr has arrived. Vordoth arrives from Main Square Vordoth has arrived. Heller arrives from Main Square Heller has arrived. Praloth looks even more confused now, as he speaks in question to Heller. "The Force?" he asks shaking his head. "So the Jedi are warriors against darkness? Why didn't they ever do anything for us, here, while we struggled and died?" he asks as he shoots a glare towards the Imperial Outpost and starts along the winding trail. Vordoth hmms, twisting his head to watch the Outpost as they pass. A faint frown fixed on his features, as he follows towards the path. Kash Narr flicks his ears, "The Force...just is..." he says slowly, "And, I think I know the answer to the second part of your question." He stops, looking at the outpost, "There are only a few left, no more than eight. They have been hunted, and killed, by the Empire. At least, that is what I have pieced together. But, I know the Empire has its own Force users, and a Force user can be a formidable sight." Heller nods, "The Force is part of everything that lives. And Kash speaks the truth. When the Emperor rose to power, he turned the populace against us; had the Jedi hunted down. There are barely a handful of us in existance now and that only because we have just started to rebuild. And the Empire has at least two Force users - two Sith - that I know of." Admiral Railoth Lookout - ---- The view from this hilltop is wide, and unobstructed, treestumps and a dry wide lake lie below, once probably a beautiful view. Now, as far as the eye can see stretches a graveyard, stone markers showing millions upon millions of graves cut a wide swath across the horizon, the only movement the slow methodical march of a handful of droids, still continuing their task of burying the planets dead, a low durasteel building on the edge of sight seeming to house the planets last morgue. ---- Tue Oct 28 22:19:20 2494 Contents: Exits: Stone Monument Graveyard Winding Trail Kash Narr arrives from Recreational Park Kash Narr has arrived. Heller arrives from Recreational Park Heller has arrived. Vordoth arrives from Recreational Park Vordoth has arrived. Praloth nods a bit, taking this into consideration. "I see. Well, looks like the Jedi and the Ornathi are in the same predicament. You see..." he says, stepping out to motion to the expansive graveyard. "We -are- all that is left of our planet. Millions died of starvation and disease when we ran out of food and medicine..." Heller stops in her tracks, turning to look at the graveyard. A look of pain and sadness crosses her face, "Those who died did not die peacefully, did they? They are buried there.." Kash Narr rubs that burned spot on his left arm again. His ears are laid back partially, and he says softly, "Genoicide. Of their own race. And how they hate aliens...." He shakes his head. Vordoth sighs, as he stares out over the graveyard, "The Empire..are not our race, they are something worse.." The mans head shakes slowly, many among the dead down there family, friends, and colleagues. Graveyard - ---- Stepping underneath the sign marked 'Rest in Peace', a simple scene is arrayed before you. Stretching off into the distance, as far as the eye can see, are millions upon millions of headstones. Each one with a unique name, but each one betraying a simple cause of death. "Jornea Praloth, Wife, Mother of 2, Malnutrition." pronounces one gravestone, unremarkable from the rest. But the gravestones all hold similar epitaphs. Malnutrition and disease are the two most often read, but each name shows a different family tragedy. And in the distance, past the thousands of rows, there are hard-working laborer droids, still dutifully burying the dead. ---- Tue Oct 28 22:28:18 2494 Contents: Exits: Lookout Kash Narr has arrived. Heller has arrived. Vordoth has arrived. Praloth shakes his head as he steps into the graveyard. "No, ma'am, they didn't die peacefully. You ever seen someone die of hunger? Not a fun thing." he says, walking over towards the headstone that marks where his wife is buried. He rests his hand on the headstone tenderly. "-This- is why we are fighting down to the last man. -This- is why the Empire -must- be stopped. You Jedi, your 'rebels' -must- see this, and keep this from happening to others." he says harshly. Kash Narr folds his hand behind his back, "Then invite them to meet you here. I am not sure the rebels that helped me will be much help. Their organization is loose, no strong leader. Still, I will send a message when you are ready to meet them. That is no promise that they will come." He turns and looks at Heller, "And once that message has been sent, I am going to find Luck." Vordoth nods his head firmly, once, "They need to learn of action, or they will feel pain. We thought we were safe, here. We were not." He shakes his head again. Heller doesn't move much further into the graveyard than a few steps, eyes closing. A few tears roll down her cheeks, the Jedi saying nothing. As the group overlooks the graveyard and the older Praloth begins to allow tears to form on his eyes, a strange alarm is heard from the general direction of the landing pad. Over Praloth's comm unit comes a mechanical voice. "New Contact detected entering Ornath orbit. Unknown design, 75% possibility that it is a Rendili Stardrives Dreadnaught-class." it says with little urgency in it's voice. In the sky, a small elliptical shape is seen in the sky, sunlight glinting off of the metal hull. Kash Narr flicks his ears, and looks up, "Followed?" he asks, "Or someone you know?" He moves back over to Heller, and reaches up and brushes the tears off her cheeks, "Now what would Luck say if he saw you crying?" he says softly. Praloth glances to his commlink as it speaks to him. "Crap." he says, immediately the sadness seeming to be drained away. "Looks like maybe the Empire finally found us." he says with a smirk, giving his wife's tombstone one last pat. "We won't let them get you again, my dear.." he says encouragingly to the stone tablet, and begins trudging back up the trail, quickly. "We don't have time for anything, back to the Corvette, quickly." he says. Vordoth snaps out of his mood at once, grabbing his commlink, "Plot an intercept, scramble fighters and hail. Have the droids warm up the 'vette." Orders the man, as he looks to Praloth and turns, running back towards the lookout. Heller shrugs slightly at Kash's question, "There is no life here...and so much sadness..." She shakes her head, "So much death..." A few more tears slide down her cheeks, the Jedi not moving to wipe them away, although she does pull herself together at Praloth's words. Bridge A narrow trapezoid of transparisteel forms the viewport of the corvette's main bridge, which is a cylindrical chamber where the ship's flight crew can man a row of consoles that handle navigation, hyperdrive and systems monitoring. A hatchway leads out to the main corridor. ---- Tue Oct 28 23:03:35 2494 Contents: Exits: Navigation Console MC Main Corridor You man the Navigation Console. Heller arrives from Main Corridor Heller has arrived. Kash Narr arrives from Main Corridor Kash Narr has arrived. - Commencing lift off procedures ... - Life support systems check - OK. - Testing lift rockets ... - Lift off procedures complete .. 30 seconds to orbit. The ship sways and bumps as it lifts from the surface of the ground. - Orbit in 15 seconds ... Kash Narr follows through to the bridge, and finds a place to hold onto something. "You need a gunner? Not good, but if its loaded, I can try to aim it." - Ship is now in orbit above the celestial surface. Heller manages to keep her balance, the calm surrounding her not seeming ruffled. She says softly, "I do not know if I will be much use to you at the moment." Praloth shakes his head. "Nope." he says quickly. "We've got droids who do that." he says as the ship breaks orbit and the massive hulk of the Dreadnaught appears on the viewscreen. He glances down to a console. "Strange, they haven't responded to hails.. In fact, it doesn't look like there's anyone on board..." Kash Narr tilts his head slightly, "They can't fly themselves..." He stares at the viewscreen. Heller shrugs slightly, "I can try and see if there are any on the ship..." She closes her eyes, lips thinning in concentration as she gathers the Force around her. Praloth pilots the ship a bit closer towards the massive, quiet dreadnaught. "Well, it looks like it was pulled outta hyperspace by our planet's gravity mass... and then just sat there.." he says in a confused tone. As the smaller Corvette manuevers into the open bay of the large Dreadnaught, he raises an eyebrow. "Nothing yet, not even shields.. Alright, sending out the boarding droids." he says, and the viewscreen immediately splits between the optical sensors on 6 different droids. Kash Narr wiggles his ears, "Got any armor and rifles around here? If something is alive on there, it wouldn't hurt to have some means of defense." Heller shakes her head quietly, "There is nothing alive there." She falls silent, tilting her head to one side as if pondering something. Praloth tilts his head towards Heller. "How can you be so sure?" he asks, and once again without waiting for a response he looks back to the screen. "Well, if anything's on there, we'll know from our droids." The droids have not encountered anything out of the ordinary yet. On the inside it looks almost nothing like a normal Dreadnaught. Spacious hangar bay, very advanced looking computer terminals, and no signs of life. Kash Narr says, "If she says there is nothing alive, there is nothing alive." His brows furrow, "But I have enough ghosts to worry about. And the Empire doesn't leave these things lying about." Heller inclines her head, "I sought signs of life through the Force, on that ship. There are none, General. Anything on that ship is not alive." Praloth nods a bit. "I'll let my droids find out rather than trusting your magic just yet, thanks." he says simply, watching the screen. "Well, don't Imperials usually plaster their sigils all over everything?" One of the droids stops in one of the main corridors, focusing the view on the sigil that it -does- find, that of the Old Republic. Kash Narr studies the sigil shown on the screen. "Thats the old Republic's emblem. I use to have some armor that had it on there. The second in command of the Rebels also has a set of armor like that." He turns, "I want to go look." Heller nods, eyes widening, "It is the symbol that was in the area where I was trained." Her voice is soft, almost reverential. The Jedi falls silent again, watching the screen. Praloth glances to Kash, and shakes his head. "No, not just yet." he says with a grin. "I've got a better idea for this.." he says with his grin turning slightly mischievious, and he jerks a finger back towards the hangar bay. "R-3PO will pilot you back to whatever planet you want to go to. After that, he'll wait there to transport or lead you and whoever else you want to bring back to Ornath." The man shakes his head. "You won't be getting to explore that ship. Not just yet, at least. Get in contact with those you know whom are against the Imperials, and have them meet us here. Tell them we've got a usable weapon." he says with a grin. Heller shrugs slightly, sitting down in the nearest chair and starting to meditate. Or work on painblocks. Or something. Whatever it is she's doing, it involves a lot of staring at the insides of her eyelids. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs